The Final To Fall
by The Lonely survivor
Summary: In 2023 nervegear a virtual reality gaming system was released, not 2 months later a game was released titanfall it was supposed to be the greatest combat game ever. People were just getting over the SAO incident, their sadness would be short lived
1. Chapter 1

**Please note that this fanfiction does have to do with sword art online just not immediately. Also this is not cannon because sachi never was in sword art online and the SAO incident happened only a month earlier and kirito has a friend named kazuto who was in SAO.****  
**

Kirito woke up with excitement because today was the first day of summer and titanfall has come out for the nerve gear.( Kirito had black hair and was about 5'8" skilled in programing.)

It was named " the most real experience of combat ever"- game informer. A few hours later kirito had the game in his hands

"Yes ,i finally have it! I'm so happy"

Kirito put on the nerve gear and looked through the screen the time was 12:00

"LINK START"

The game launched... It would be a long time until he saw his room again

**A/N. There will be some music involved in this fanfiction i will give you a link ( it will only be on youtube) and i will indicate when it will be played. You'll know because it will say **

**[****music] **

**It's not required but it enhances the story. Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

The game has no character customization it just uses your real life appearance. The only customization is you choose your name but kirito just used his name. He completed the tutorial in 10 minutes and then went to the main lobby theres is no real menu just a big waiting lobby until something horrible happened, a loud noise went off that was signaling a announcement and everyone was teleported to the announcement room It was like any other announcement kirito thought it would announce the first match. But it wasn't

The sky turned red and a giant hooded man appeared

" Hello players, welcome to titanfall." he says

" As you may know titanfall is a combat based game but from this point on there will be no way to respawn , once you die your character gets deleted and you die in real life."

" YOUR JUST FULL OF YOURSELF!" A person in the crowd shouts and then begins an uproar

"Quiet!"

" Also if you notice there is no way to log out of titanfall "

There was an uproar of chaos. Shouts of fear and cries of sadness and there even was some shouts of joy

"Now, you might wonder how do you win ?"

"Well thats simple one side must win 400 matches also in matches there is no time limit or kill limit . The match ends when one side either evacuated or dead."

"Your commander will fill you in a week before the first battle starts."

" The first match will begin in 2 months."

" I wish you the best of luck players."

And then he disappeared


	3. Chapter 3

It was silent for a few seconds but then there was an uproar of emotions, it lasted for a couple more hours until a voice can over the loud speaker

" Hello, players my name is general grey and i am a real player who volunteered to do this not knowing his plan if your wondering all of the other staff is human. I know

you might be scared but put that feeling deep inside and bring all your anger out in battle, for the next 2 months you will be training to be IMC grunts and the pilots will be A.I's your commander will tell you more. Good luck this is general grey signing out"

The next 3 weeks was basic training at the beginning of the 4th week the drill sergeant said

"Ok, ladies today you will be assigned teams."

"What do you mean teams, sir?" someone said

"Teams, there are four areas :assault, close quarters combat, medic, recon"

"We have already picked your groups so no complaining."

"Yes sir!"

Kirito went to go look at the board he got placed in Close quaters combat.

There were 6 other people in his divsion

Lucy

Sachi

Ersa

Reggie

Jack

Leo

There was a room that all of his division had to meet in

"Hello im the commander for the iron division my name is kirk and my true rank is captain "

"Hello captain kirk." everyone said

" Okay, now everyone to get in 2 squads one 4 person and one 3 person."

Ersa, jack, reggie , and leo had already planned to be in a squad. So that leaves sachi, lucy and kirito

" So i guess you 3 are going to have to get to know each other fast cause we start training in 2 days . So Get ready."


	4. Chapter 4

"Umm... Hey i'm kirito" he said breaking the silence in the room

"My name is sachi " the blue haired girl replied.

Sachi was a a blue haired girl who lacks in physical strength and is a medium height she had this way of making people smile even at th hardest times but she was a little shy.

"And my name is lucy" the blonde girl joyfully said.

Lucy was much lik sachi in the way she could make people smile, but what she could do also is get information out of people. She was the same height as kirito( who is a little bit taller than sachi ) she did have physical strenght but not too much.

" So umm... Sachi, Lucy i think we should get to know each other better since were going to be in the same squad." kirito said

" Yea we should, how about you go first kirito?" Lucy answered smiling

" Okay, umm hi my name is kirito and I loved combat simulators until now but i'm really good at programming." he said ending in a smile

"Thats really cool i tried programming but I just got confused." Lucy said

"It's not that hard once you know what you're doing." kirito answered

"Okay, I guess i'll go next" Lucy said blushing

" Hi, my name is Lucy and I love video games and thats all i'm good at."

"Okay , your turn Sachi." Lucy continued

" I... Don't... Really want to... Talk."Sachi stuttered

"Oh, come on." Lucy said

"No, it's okay just give sometime and maybe she'll open up." kirito said

" Okay," Lucy groaned

Sachi blushed and then went back to looking at the ground. A few minutes of silence went by until there was a knock on the door

"I'll get it " kirito said

"Yes?" he said opening the door

" Private you and your team need to come with me." a soldier said

"Okay, may i ask why?"

" I was told to show you to your barrack"

" WHAT!?" kirito said" I though men and women couldn't share the same barrack?"

" That's normally the case but we ran out of room unless you want to make them stay with the men."

" No way, but why do we get our own barrack.?"

" Technically its more of a large metal tent that can hold three people."

"Oh... Okay, I guess were going. Sachi, Lucy you ready?" kirito asked

They both nodded and got their stuff and headed to the barrack. Once they got there they were surprised how comfy it was. They stayed up a couple more hours just minding their own business when they all decided to go to sleep.

"Hey Lucy and Sachi." kirito said

"What?" they both answered

" Good night." kirito whispered with a smile

The girls didn't respond but Lucy almost turned bright red from blushing so much she couldn't believe she was in a death game. When she fell asleep surprisingly she didn't have any nightmares.


End file.
